Patent Document 1 describes a known outer sliding sunroof, which is an example of a vehicle sunroof device. This device includes a link mechanism, which supports a movable panel. The link mechanism includes a rear lift link, which pivots when a first shoe slides, a front lift link, which pivots when a second shoe slides, and a connecting rod, which couples the rear lift link to the second shoe and moves the second shoe to slide when the rear lift link pivots. The rear lift link pivots and lifts the rear edge of the movable panel when the first shoe slides. During this process, the connecting rod transmits the pivoting motion of the rear lift link, to the second shoe. This causes the second, shoe to slide, which pivots the front lift link and lifts the front edge of the movable panel. The movable panel thus tilts upward.
Then, the first and second shoes slide so that the movable panel slides above the roof while being tilted upward. This opens the opening formed in the roof panel. An engagement structure, which is provided between the rear lift link and the first shoe, functions to pivot the rear lift link. The engagement structure thus allows the movable panel to slowly tilt upward.